


Actions Speak Louder than Words

by l_ostsheep3



Category: The Dukes of Hazzard (TV), The Dukes of Hazzard - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ostsheep3/pseuds/l_ostsheep3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little slice of life piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that I found on my computer. It's unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

“Luke, would you stop for just a minute?” Bo asked, his hand automatically raising to keep his cousin from walking off.  
“Why?” Luke asked, his voice tinged with annoyance.  
“Because I ain’t done talkin’ to you.”   
“I think you said all you needed to say,” Luke started to walk off again.  
“Luke.” Once again Bo raised his hand, pressing it into his cousin’s shoulder.  
“You said – and I quote “we never said we wouldn’t see other people.”   
“Well, we didn’t,” the blond answered, ever reasonable.  
“We didn’t say we would either.”  
“I figured that taking Stacy Jo to the dance would be a good way to keep people from finding out about us.”  
“You never bothered to ask me what I wanted to do though – you just ‘figured’,” Luke’s voice was hard as he glared at the blond, the hurt he was feeling expressed as anger.  
“You ain’t exactly been shoutin’ it from the rooftops, Lukas.”  
“No, I ain’t. Ain’t no one’s business who I choose to sleep with.”  
“Maybe not, but if we go much longer without datin’ at all, people’re gonna start to talk.”  
“Maybe I don’t care.”  
At those words Bo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, okay, I’m sorry.”  
Luke looked up to the sky, as though asking for patience. “I don’t want you to be sorry. I just want us to decide stuff like this together. If you’re not ready for people to speculate, I understand. I just…” Luke’s voice trailed off as he looked away.  
Bo stood silently, watching his cousin.   
“I don’t want you goin’ to that dance with Stacy Jo,” Luke admitted.  
“You takin’ me?”  
“Was thinkin’ about it.”  
Bo gaped at the brunet for a long minute. “You’re serious.”  
“As anything.”  
“You really want to put it out there for the town to know that we’re not just cousins?”  
Luke sighed, “I don’t really want to put it out there, exactly. I’m just tired of worryin’ about what everyone thinks of us. Never mattered all that much to me before – and it’s botherin’ me that it is now.”   
Bo nodded once, “I’ll break my date.”  
Luke shook his head, “Bo, you can’t do that – t’wouldn’t be right.”  
“I’ll just apologize to her and tell her that I thought I was free to go with her but….” Bo grinned “I got a better offer.”  
“Bo, no, you shouldn’t.”  
“I can’t go with her, knowin’ that you’re upset.”  
Luke turned away, thinking.   
Bo stepped up to the brunette and slid his arm around Luke’s chest from behind, pulling the older man close to lean against his taller frame. “I’ll tell her the truth then, that I got the chance to go with the person who stole my heart.”  
“Sap,” Luke smirked, turning in the blond’s embrace, his hands coming to rest against Bo’s chest.  
Bo grinned, “maybe, but I’m your sap.”  
“An’ don’t you dare forget it.”  
“Never,” Bo smiled as he leaned in and kissed his brunet, letting his actions speak the words that were rarely spoken between the couple.


End file.
